The present invention relates to a decorative molding for automobiles, particularly to the application of a molding to a fixed window such as the rear window, or portions of the windshield. This molding is also referred to as "reveal molding" or "header lace". The molding is used to retain the window and to conceal the space between the edge of the window and the adjacent body panel. Such moldings often have irregularities after fabrication and may exhibit undesirable cosmetic effects, such as a wavy appearance. Also, the tip portion of the molding which contacts the body panel may flutter when the auto is in motion, thus creating undesirable wind noises.